


The Berserker and the Gunzerker

by MariStellata



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Size Kink, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariStellata/pseuds/MariStellata
Summary: Haven’t edited this on my computer yet. So I was trying to find some Salvador fanfiction and there wasn’t much of what I had in mind so I decided to make some. I think Salvador and Brick would have an interesting dynamic being two very manly men. Plus I think the size difference between the two is pretty adorable. In case you’re unaware: Salvador is 5’4 and Brick is 7’3 according to my research. Most dialogue is things the characters might say in game.If you’re here for the smut skip to chapter 5.
Relationships: Salvador/Brick
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Damn this Slab King guy they had been sent after was big. Not just thick, no this man had some muscles. And Salvador? Salvador was envious.

He’d spent years trying to get close to that but the steroids had stunted his growth, so while he may have the muscles he would never get as tall as the brute of a man standing in front of them. Maya is trying to heal Kreig , as Gaige works on death trap and Axton tunes up his turret when the big berserker swaggers over to give Salvador a appreciative smack on the shoulder. “ Saw ya out there slab. That was pretty badass.” The gunzerker gives him a devilish grin pleased with the praise as he checks over his guns. “Heh, I’m awesome. That wasn’t so hard.” The grin on Brick face draws up more smug saying, “Hahahah I like you, wanna take me on sometime?”

The group manages to keep the pair from brawling till they finish the mission and get back to base. The two having fought really well together found a sense of camaraderie heading off to get wasted at Moxxi’s. Later Salvador stumbles back to his bunk with Brick in tow. The two barely manage to collapse onto the bed before they’re asleep. The bigger man only half able to fit on the mattress. “Heheh you’re huge!” Salvador mumbles in his drunken stupor.

The next day as the pair are nursing their respective hangovers Lilith echo calls them to discuss some plans. The new vault hunters manage to handle a few more missions easy enough but eventually things start to come to a head. They’ve been waiting for days to make a move against Jack trying to get everything planned out in advance... or at least the rest of the vault hunters where.

“I'm gonna lose it I don't shoot something soon. This is like watching skags hump.” Salvador grumbles. Brick agrees fully saying, “This waiting around here is killing me." as the shortest vault hunter continues his tirade "This waiting? this is not fun. I’m bored.” The rest of the group just ignores him as they continue talking about details of the attack plan. “I... am... BORED!!!” Salvador shouts causing everyone to glare at him.

Roland seeing how antsy he and Brick are sends them of to go clear some bandit camps, mostly just to give them some busy work. Salvador doesn’t really care though, he’s not one to sit still. Maya’s already been nagging him to try meditation and at this point he’s getting testy.

"We gotta get moving. I'm starting to think about stuff!” Salvador mutters as he tries to scramble into the bandit technical unsuccessfully before Brick just dead lifts him into the driver seat. Salvador flushes slightly and clears his throat when the bigger man just stands there watching him a moment before mumbling “...Just, uh...just waiting. On you...” “Talk to me, slab.” The big guy says as he grabs onto the side of the vehicle and vaults his body over to sit in the back, his weight jolting and rocking the truck as it settles. “You know, I gotta come up with a title for you -- a rank, maybe. Somethin' to differentiate you from the other Slabs. How about... Super-Badass? Or, no, wait... Lord of Asskickery? I dunno. Somethin'll come to me." Salvador chuckles glancing back at him before easing the vehicle into gear.

“I just miss my Abuela sometimes man. All this sitting around and doing nothing...” “You try shooting her and echo?” The big guy asks taking potshots at skags as they pass by. “Don’t wana worry her amigo, I’m her last grandkid.” “ you don’t think she’d like to hear from you?” “She’ll just nag me about giving her some great grand babies.”

“I didn’t know you where seeing anyone” Brick trails off thoughtfully. “Course not. Have you met me? I look like a fist with hair stapled to it." The squat man mumbles. Brick pauses from his skag killing carnage and turns to get a good look at the gunzurkers face. He runs a huge hand through the smaller guys hair tousling it messily. “Shut up.” He breathes into Salvador’s ear causing the man to twitch and suck in some air.

They ride the rest of the way in silence before they make it to the bandit camp. With a mad laugh the bigger man vaults out of the technical, hurling him self into a fist fight with the closest bandit. Salvador meanwhile climbs out much slower but whips his guns out quickly firing them in tandem at each enemy he happens across. Working together the team make quick work of the camp. As the days finally drawling to a end the pair decide to camp out for the night. They go through each structure , pilling the bodies out in the yard for the skags and rakks. They find the bandit leaders room and settle in trapping the door so they won’t be caught unawares in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut yet. Just more plot. Trying to work out a scenario for them to get freaky deaky

Brick manages to kill a scag that was snacking on the bodies they had piled outside and proceeds to cook it till the meat is nearly falling off the bone. The gunzerker meanwhile has managed to scavenge some rakk ale much to the two’s delight. Salvador sighs happy, his mouth watering as he takes his helping of scag leg, biting into it greedily. Brick chuckles toasting whith the ale as the twos bottles clink together. After the pair has had their fill they play cards for a while to pass the time. Eventually they’re over come with drowsiness and make their way over to the cot. 

As the sun comes up Brick rolls off the mattress hitting the floor with a thud. Salvador however manages to sleep through it snoring soundly. The impact jostles Brick awake. He watches Salvador intently, wondering about the smaller vault hunters words. He didn’t really think that about himself... did he? That wouldn’t do. 

The berserker sighs getting to work to catch some breakfast, managing to get a rakk. He makes some bacon using the wing membranes andcomes acrosssomecoffee grounds the bandit leader had been keeping to themselves. The bloke didn’t need it anymore so looked like they had a treat.Salvador is woken to the smell ofcoffee. “Buenos díaz(good morning), que es eso?(Whats that?)” Salvador grumbles half asleep. Brick chuckles and hums “Wakey-wakey, I made some Bakey”. 

After rubbing his face a few moments and taking a few generous gulps of coffee the gunzerker starts to nibble at the ‘bacon’. 

“Gracias...(thanks)” Brick nods and starts packing up there camp. Once done he loads the technical. “Ready when you are sleeping beauty.”The big man hollers checking for any loot they may have missed the previous day. 

Salvador waddles over still a bit groggy as he scrambles up into the driver seat before Brick can decide to help again. He’d never admit how turned on that had left him, he had been nursing a chub half the drive to the hideout.Not that he thought Brick had ment anything by the display of strength other than trying to show off.Still Salvador knew he wasn’t very light either, he was pure muscle. He knew Brick was fit but damn... that was hot.

As Brick ambles back over and tosses himself bodily into the tailgate , Salvador can’t stop his eyes trailing the giant. “Ready to have some fun?” The big guy rumbles loudly , his excitement rolling through the other mans chest.“Heheh Hell yeah compadre.” He cranks the vehicle speeding off towards sanctuary.

They shouldn’t have come back so soon. The others where still arguing something about angel now.They manage to convince Mordecai to come drink with them fairly easily. Getting a couple of boxes of rakk ale to go they load up a technical and head to one of the snipers perch’s. Mordecai get shit faced to no ones surprise and brick ends up bundling the lanky fellow in a blanket till they pass out. Going to sit by Salvador they sigh deeply. 

“I know what it’s like so I can’t fault the guy.” He grumbles his hand reaching up to the paw hanging around his neck. Salvador Shrugs. “Never had a pet.” Brick sighs a big fat tear running down his cheek, “Pricilla was my puppy princess, she was the sweetest little thing. Ate bandits for breakfast.” Salvador raises an eyebrow mildly amuses at the way Brick speaks about the animal but admits, “sounds like a good dog.” Brick nods. “At least I have a way to keep her with me.” He shows the dog paw on his necklace to Salvador, “Mordy here, he don’t got nothing of bloodwing.” The pair glance back to where the tall slender figure is swaddled up in blankets. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot. Some sexual tension.

Bricks done. He yanks Salvador up by the collar and presses the smaller man to the wall. “stop doing that!” Hehollers right in Salvador’s reddening face. “Doing what?” The gunzerker asks hanging by his shirt. “The talking down about yourself!”, Brick growls tossing him against the bunk frustrated. 

Salvador blinks up at brute in confusion, he had only been making some self deprecating jokes and wise cracks when the big man had just snatched him up and dragged him back to the apartment, he could still hear the wolf whistling and dirty comments ringing in his head. They were wrong of course. Even as sloshed as he currently was he could tell Brick wasn’t looking for a lay. Besides even if the Berserker was he probably was into tall and slender women, the kind you find making all sorts of trouble for the bandits clans they where in, scantily clad and as likely to murder you as they where to fuck you just depending on which way the wind blowed their whims. Or maybe he liked dainty and demure ladies, the kind that wore dresses and sipped on tea with their lil finger sticking out...well pandora didn’t have much of those but it wouldn’t surprise him, the big man seemed to have a slight sensitive side. Moxxi would probably know.She was good at judging stuff like that. Hell she had Salvador pegged the moment he walked in. 

She had waited till he was one of the last patrons in the bar as he usually was and told him his flirting might fool the rest but she know she wasn’t on the team he played for. It shut him up quick but he appreciated her bluntness. He didn’t feel the need to hit on her when he was the only one there now at least. His Abuela would have liked the woman, probably would say something along the line that Moxxicould handle him and keep him on the straight and narrow. She’d be wrong but he wouldn’t correct her. She had always tried to set him up with any woman she thought would put up with him. It was another reason for him to stay away from home. He couldn’t tell her women just didn’t do it for him. She would be broken about not being able to have any great grandkids. 

He misses her so much. But he can’t keep going on those pointless dates. He had to leave before he slipped up and told her. She’d never forgive him. 

As he sits there staring off into space, his expression is pained, Brick stands in front of him trying to get a read of what’s going on. Without words it’s impossible. Still he gets down on his knees in front of Salvador so they’re eye level , one of his knees making a terrible popping sound , he’s probably getting to old for this shit but Salvador looks lost and right now he’ll do whatever it takes to pull his friend out of this. “ Hey? Shorty? You there?” He manages to whisper hoarsely, his voice unused to being so low. Brick traces thick calloused fingers along Salvador’s arms waiting for a response but all he gets is trembling and a warbled fluid filled groan.

Not one with words he pulls the short stocky man to him as the trembling turns to shudders of short breath. Salvador is caught between pushing him away and pulling him closer, he needs this, whatever this is but it’s overwhelmingly to much and not enough. Hands slip under fabric and calluses meet muscle as Brick rubs circles soothingly into his back. A bit of pressure here and a little squeeze there an Salvador feels like putty, relaxing into the sensation. The reprieve doesn’t last long however before Brick finds himself being shoved,toppling backwardssending another jolt of pain through the legs he’s been kneeling on. Salvador is glaring through teary red eyes. “To much thinking.” He lets out a watery laugh but it sounds forced to Brick as the giant fumbles around to get to his feet again. He has to bite his lip at the pain in his knee. “yeah. Ok.” He rasps. 

Salvador watches him as he rubs his leg in obvious pain, “ que paśo?(what happened)”. “ It’s nothing just getting to old to be kneeling and shit.” Brick rumbles. Salvador frowns and scoots over patting the mattress beside him in hesitant invitation. Brick slumps onto it thankfully with a nod.“I’m gonna hazard a guess you don’t want to talk about whatever that was?” Salvador nodsscratching the back of his scalp with stubby little fingers. “ la memoria (Memories). Mi Abuela (my grandmother).” He sighs unsure how to put it to words. “She wants great grandkids. But I’m not interested in women.” 

Brick blinks stupidly. “So tell her?”Salvador groans smacking Bricks arm.“No puedo.(I can’t) ” “ So you’lljust avoid her till she dies then?” Brick growls sending a shiver up Salvador’s spine. “Por qué no.(why not)” he falters voice quivering. Brick groans before grabbing a fist full of Salvador’s shirt and pulling him close. He kisses the shorter man with bruising exigency before shoving him back onto the bed. “Shut up.” Brick grumbles getting to his feet and stomping out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Salvador for his part just lays there his mind having short circuited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tension and Moxxi tries to ‘help’ but might be smut next chapter?

Salvador was getting frustrated. Brick had been avoiding him ever since the kiss. Had he dreamed it? Maybe he was so drunk his mind was playing tricks on him. No. That still didn’t explain why he couldn’t seem tocatch Brick when the berserker wasn’t busy. 

Even Mordecai in his current habitual intoxication had noticed. “So you guys have like a falling out or something?” He slurs , stumbling to the couch beside Salvador one day as the short man is cleaning and calibrating his weaponry in the common area. “Your guess is as good as mine compadre.” He huffs annoyed.The lanky bird man chuckles and hands himone of the beers he’d brought with him. “Never seen anyone get under his skin... well sept that bitch that killed his dog. You kill a dog?”Salvador growls and snaps the gun back closed, giving up on it. “ NO.” He takes the offered beer an chugs it throwing the bottle at the wall in frustration. 

He finds himself in Moxxi’s. She must sense his attitude because shedoesn’t pick on him like she usually does. “ what can I do for you sugar?”. “Get me a couple bottles of whatever will fuck me up the fastest”, it’s not the response she wants and she fixes him with a calculated look before getting him a glass of water. “Cut the crap and tell me what’s wrong Sal. You know I’ve been bartending long enough to seewhen people are just running from problems. Besides. You haven’t been paying your tab again.” 

He just shakes his head , not bothering to look at her as he plays with the glass sliding it back and forth across the bar top between his hands. Moxxi must take piggy on him becauseshe ends up pulling him to the back room as she closes up for the night, sitting him down on a couch. “whats going on sweetheart.” She murmurs. When he shrugs noncommittally she frowns and leans forwardas if to kiss him or whisper somethingbut he feels a sudden sharp pain in the back of his skull and slumps forward. “ sorry sweetie, but you’ll thank me later.” She murmurs before making an echo call. 

It takes all of two minutes before Brick comes barreling through the back door. “You said Salvador had a fight— well shit he’s out like a light...” Moxxi gives brick a sassy shrug. “You know Sal, hes been a bit trigger happy lately. You mind taking him home and watching him? I think he has a concussion.” She drawls sweetly. 

Brick takes the bait hook line and sinker. He manages to carry Salvador back to the apartment but as he’s trying to settle the smaller man into bed he can’t help but notice the smell of alcohol is much fainter then usual. Strange.He brings a chair over to sit in and gets comfortable, resting his chin on his palmsby the bed waiting. A few minutes pass before Salvador comes to with a bolt and rubs the back of his scalp.Brick just watches quietly his chin and mouth obscured by his hands. 

Salvador blinks at him blearily and rubs his face seeming dazed.Brick presumes it’s related to the fight Moxxi has mentioned but is a bit confused why he don’t smell much like alcohol. After a few moments Salvador reaches for him and awkwardly pats as if trying to see if he’s real. Content with his observation he looks aroundwobbling a bit, “ Como llegué aqui? (How did I get here)”.Brick just watches him. “qué hice mal?(what did I do wrong)”.Brick sighs, “ Moxxi said you went to pick a fight at the bar and got your ass handed to you. “Salvador frowns scrubbing at his face. “no lo sé. (I don’t know)”. 

The silence is deafening for a few moments as neither want to address the issue butwhen Brick rises as though to leave finally Salvadorlaments. “De alto (stop), canwe speak? Por favor (please)?” Brick sighs but sits back down patiently. 

“There’s nothing to say.”Brick mumbleshis hands gripping his pants legs as he slouches in the chair, it looks much to small to hold him. Salvador grimaces and tries to get up before being pushed by down by Brick. “You have a concussion. Stay put.” Salvador grabs his hand before Brick can withdraw it. “ no me importa. (I don’t care)”. He grumbles tugging Brick to the bed by his palm. “no me dejes! (Don’t leave me)” Brick sighs and sits on the bed by Salvador. 

“You Wana talk. I want more then you can give. It’s better to keep away. Keeps me from hoping for anything more.” Brick mutters leaning back against the wall. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here some smut :)

Salvador grabs Brick by the neck and pulls the berserker to him in a searing kiss. His fingers dig into Bricks shoulders as he greedily nips at his lips. Brick groans open mouthed and thats all Sal needs to dive his tongue into the others mouth, getting into it Brick sucks on his tongue; moving so he can crawl over Salvador and breaks the kiss by peeling his own tank top off and tossing itbefore his fingers fumble to find the hem of Salvador’s shirt. Sal’s top quickly follows, being flung across the room as Brick leans back in for more kisses running his heavily callused thumbs over the gunzerker’s nipples. 

Salvador moans, his nipples puckering slightly at the sensation. He manages to growl, “Si! mas!( Yes! More!)”; as he squirms under Brick, his hands going for the big mans love handles and scrambling for a hold on the muscles he finds there.Brick let’s put a raspy chuckle andpushes Salvador back onto a pillow. He crowds Sal , leaning his weight into palms on either side of the gunzerkers head as he crawls over the smaller man.“Enjoying yourself?” He smirks, the scar on his lip pulling a bit as he does so, he hitches his knee up between Salvador’s legs putting pressure against the hardness he finds there. Salvador grinds against the knee looking for some friction, hands searching for the bigger mans belt buckle. 

Swatting the gunzerkers hands away Brick stops him. He draws Salvadors face closerwith a palm behind his head and mouths the smaller mans neck when he feels blunt nails scratching along his sides.He bites down with a grin feeling Salvador thrust against his leg.Salvador’s breathing grows heavier and he whines trying to scramble for a better positioning. 

Hands trace a scorching path down his chest and make quick work of his jeans, yanking them down with his boxers, boots halting them from coming off completely. The smell of musk filters out as the berserkers big hand strokes across his throbbing member and fondles his balls. It’s almost to much with his self inflicted dry spell but he bites his lower lip and grind against the offending palm, breathe catching at the harsh smile on Bricks face. “Fuck” he rasps when the man brings a hand up to his face and presses two finger to his lips, he eagerly suckles at it coating them with salivabefore its drawn back downward and presses against his taint. 

Brick kisses his lips roughly, pressing firmly and kneading at the pucker until one of his fingers slips past the tight ring of muscles. Salvador’s hipspress back against him trying to take his finger deeper but he crooks it, curling it up and wiggling it against Salvadors velvety insides. When he drags the finger back out he spreads the opening a bit leaning down and pressing his mouth against the pucker tocoat it with more spit. He uses his other hand to pull the cheeks apart a bit and sucks on one of Salvadors balls; pressing a second finger in beside the first.Salvador squirms and grips at the mattress bucking his hips back and trying to thrust his dick against Bricks face. 

The big man chuckles huskily and pinches his ass with the hand that doesn’t have fingers inside him.Brick kisses along the length of his cock before wraping his lips around the tip to give a firm suck; meanwhile fingers scissor against insides, coaxing out whimpers and moans.Bricks mouth takes Salvador deeper till he hits the back of his throat then he bobs his head , slobber drooling down and slipping into Sal’s hole as his fingers work in and out stretching him. Hands reach down grasping at the bigger man and tug him trying to pull him upwards but Brick ignores it till his fingers manage to slip in and out withno resistance.While he’s getting Salvador nice and prepped he uses his free hand to tug his own belt off, laying it beside him andslides his pants down just enough his thick cock canspring free. 

Having successfully loosened Salvador up , he crawls forwardpulling Salvador’s legs up by the jeans still trapped around the ankles and guides himself against the now slick opening, content to rub and press against it without urgency. Salvador groans and bucks trying to force more in but halts when he recieves a bite to the neck for his troubles. Finally the tip pops inside but he draws it backout, teasing it with the repeated light penetration until Salvador is begging for more in broken english. Brick roughly concedes, thrusting his hims forward and sinking deep inside the drool slicked ass. 

Salvador’s gasps, gripping the berserker by the shoulders, stubby nails digging fora hold as he acclimated to the girth and fullness. “Mierda (fuck)” he whispers hoarsely. After a few moments Brick begins pulling backbefore shoving it back in jolting thedark haired gunzerker from his thoughts. He begins moving slowly to start off, but as Salvador’s hole splits wider , loosening with the repeated friction, he can’t help speeding up. Soon he’s slamming inside at a bruising pace andit’s all Salvador can do tohold on to his ownlegs as he’s pummeledopen. Suddenly he feels his own cock being stroked and opens his eyes to see Brick jerking him off while his ass eats the big mans cock , drool and slick creating a sheen on the huge cock as it splits him apart repeatedly. 

He can’t look away as his pucker seems to suction the cock every-time Brick pulls back, before the lovely friction of the muscles being forced open as he reenters.Before long he cums messily from all the sensations and being stoked off, his cum shooting against his chest , some getting on his pants since his legs are being held up.Brick chokes a bit at the tightening of Salvador’s ass muscles and finds himself following quickly.He slumps down breathing heavily before pushing himself up, he slowly draws his softening cock out of the smaller mans opening. He watches the ass muscles spasm and start to contract back , brushing his thumb against the bud, it slips in slick with his cum and he massages as itslipping two fingers back in to scisor at it some more.

Salvador struggles trying to get his boots off and when he finally succeeds he tosses em to the floor, yanking his pants off as well and wiping at his mess of cum groggily with them.His legs start shaking as Brick continues finger fucking him. Cum dribbling out of his asshole in globs ofslimy slickness before being coaxed back inside by Bricks thick fingers. Before long Brick finds himself stiffened back up.“Mind if I go again?” Salvador just nods enthusiastically and reaches down spreading his ass for the man. Brick waste no time lining himself up and ramming it in, dropping right back into a brisk pacenow that Salvador can wrap his legs around him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might be last chapter for now? Not sure people are even enjoying this one as much as I am writing it.

Salvador was sore but in a good way. He could feel the ache down in his bones and his insides felt like they might be bruised but it was worth it. He groans when he tries to turn onto his side only to realize he’s being held down by a heavy weight over his body. He tries to push Brick to the side so he can move only to accidentally push the giant off the bed. 

There’s a huff and a grumble , then a hand reaches up to grab the mattress and a scruffy looking bleary eyed Brick lookshim annoyed. Salvador stretches his body popping like a glow stick as he turns to hang his legs off the bed so he can get up. “ sorry compadre. You were squishing me. I need to take a leak.” He whispers heads off to the bathroom. 

When he gets back he sees a disheveled Bricksipping coffee in the kitchenette with a steaming cup sitting across the table. “For me?” Salvador questions, Brick just nods in response. “ Gracias.(thanks)” he murmurs easing himself into the chair with a wince and Brick squints at him as if trying to read him like a book. 

“So is this going to be a one time thing?” Brick wonders aloud gruffly. Salvador sighs raising a shoulder in a shrug. “Espero que no.( I hope not) Up to you. You wana forget it happened, Thats on you.” Brick sighs taking a long gulp from his coffee before scrubbing his face with his hand. “I don’t want that...” he trails off getting lost watching the steam of the coffee swirl around the cup. 

Salvador gives him a crooked grin. “Me either amigo.” ; “So... what now?” Salvador shrugs downing his drink andpushing himself up from his chair with a slight pained look. “ Well ...To sore to go again right now. Happens when you don’t do it very often.” He takes the empty mug to the sink to wash; chuckling to the annoyance of Brick. 

“That’s not what I ment.” Brick mumblesbut finishes his drink, standing and cornering Salvador to the counter, setting his cup beside Sal’s. When he’s standing this close the height difference is startling.Salvador’s chinis just a few incheshigher than Bricks crotch. 

Later they swing by Moxxi’s and she fixes them with a knowing look and brings out some whiskey. “ hey hon, I assume it went well?” She conspires with Salvador who raises an eyebrow at her. “YOU PLANNED THIS?!” Brick roars. Mad Moxxi pays him no mind but seems delighted that her scheming had paid off. She pours them both a shot and her self one, clinking it to theirs before downing hers quickly before going off to handle some other patrons. 


End file.
